Usuário:WikiCriador
Oi, eu adoro Os Simpsons! Eu gosto de criar, editar e completar artigos, e é claro aprender mais sobre Os Simpsons. Por enquanto o meu melhor artigo criado foi Família Simpson. Espero criar artigos tão bons ou até melhores que esse, ajudando a WikiSimpsons bastante. Já aprimorei "Episódios da Sexta Temporada", "Episódios da Quinta Temporada" & "Episódios da Vigésima Temporada", não é muita coisa, mas é. Já criei também Episódios de A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores. Espero criar artigos durante anos e pretendo ajudar muito a Wikisimpsons. Top 5 de Objetivos *1.Tornar a Wikisimpsons* mais completa e talvez, se todos colaborarem, a melhor enciclopédia sobre Os Simpsons do mundo (que por enquanto é a em inglês). *2.Criar artigos e personagens. *3.Traduzir bastantes artigos WikiSimpsons em inglês, já participo do Mutirão da Tradução.* *4."Completar" artigos com as tabelas (Predefinição:Personagem, Predefinição:Estabelecimento, etc). *5.Fazer descrições nos episódios de Dia das Bruxas. *"Merchandising" ..1._*_A Wikisimpsons em inglês tem quase 2800 artigos. Isso é muita coisa. Essa Wikia é a maior enciclopédia sobre Os Simpsons, e não estou exagerando. Eles criam muitos artigos sobre: *Personagens:O forte deles:Personagens que apareceram nas Tirinhas do Tracey Ullman Show, que são "desfarses" de Homer, que existiram em Jogos, etc. *Estabelecimentos:Principalmente cidades, ficam atentos em cada episódio. *Episódios:O mesmo número que o nosso, porém, nos EUA os episódios estréiam antes... *Categorias:Personagens que são dublados por X, Tipos de episódios, etc. O único jeito de chegar ao nível deles é dublando seus artigos. Por isso, por favor participem do Mutirão da Tradução, fará um nem para a Wikisimpsons, vocês sabem quanto podem ajudar? Bem, a Wikisimpsons tem uns 50 usuários, se cada um traduzir um artigo por dia teremos os artigos em quase 1 ano. Demora um pouco, mas nós podemos ser a melhor Wikia sobre Os Simpsons. Por favor, ajudem a Wikisimpsons, toda a Wikia conta com você. ..2.Acho que o melhor artigo até hoje é Wikisimpsons (não é àtoa que boto um bando de links). Obrigado, Aero'Guns, editor do artigo. Artigos Aqui estão meus artigos (não botei algumas predefinições e categorias). Não estão em ordem de "produção" 200px|thumb|Sofá200px|thumb|Personagens dos quadrinhos no estilo dos Simpsonsthumb|Serakthumb|200px|Episódios de A Casa da Árvore dos Horroresthumb|Abby e Abigail180px|thumb|Loja de Doces do Chupo180px|thumb|Andythumb|200px|right|Simpsons!!! # 10 coisas que você não pode esquecer sobre Os Simpsons # 100-Yard Gash # 1989 # 1996/1997 # 1998 # 1999 # 2002 # 2004 # 2007 # 2009 # 500 peças fáceis # Anos importantes para Os Simpsons # Aah! É o deserto! # Abigail # Abby # A ilha # Ajuda:Busca # Ajuda:Categorizar # Ajuda:Criar novo artigo # Ajuda:Ligações internas # Ajuda:The Simpsons Hit & Run # Andy # Around the World in 80 bites # Bargain Bin # Bartman Begins # Bashir # Big Super Happy Fun Fun Game # Brockway # Cara dos Quadrinhos (legal) # Clube 4-H # Coolsvillie Comics & Toys # Enter the Cheatrix # Episódios de A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores - MAIOR ARTIGO DA WIKISIMPSONS! # Explodindo um aniversário # Episódios de trilogia # Episódios premiados # Família Simpson - Foi para a lista de Melhores Artigos! # Five Characters in Search of an Author # Frases # Game Over # Grand Theft Scratch - Nível do The Simpsons Game # Greaser's Café # Histórias de Halloween com Bart Simpson # Homenagem à Matt Groening # Incendiando o rato # Invasion of the Yokel-Snatchers # Kids in Singapore # Lisa, the Tree Hugger - Nível do The Simpsons Game # Lista de Produtos do Krusty (incompleto) # Lista:Família Simpson # Loja de Doces do Chupo # Lugares para onde Os Simpsons já foram # Medal of Homer # Mob Rules # MontyMorte # Never Quest # New Horrorfield # Níveis do The Simpsons Game # Número 6 # Número 27 # Ogdenville # Os Clones de Homer # Os Sete Duffs # Personagens dos quadrinhos no estilo dos Simpsons # Personagens dublados por Dan Castellaneta # Phil, o repórter # Policial # Predefinição:A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores # Predefinição:Meio do mar - :P # Qual é a do cabelo Simpson? # Rádio KBBL # Randall Curtis # Serak # Shadow of the Colossal Donut # Sofá # Sr. Chupo # The Day of the Dolphin # The Land of Chocolate # Trans-Palhaços-Metamórficos # Universidade A&M # Universidade de Springfield Ajuda Peço ajuda aos usuários da Wikisimpsons para completar a tradução no artigo Lista de Produtos do Krusty. Conto com sua ajuda, --..................WikiCriador 15h16min de 4 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Thanks/Obrigado/Gracias Obrigado por visitar minha página, sei que a Wikisimpsons vai se dar muito bem com você editando. Thanks by you visited my user page, I know the Wikisimpsons go to peak with you editing. Gracias por venir a mi pagina, yo sei que la Wikisimpsons vai mejorar con tú editando (Yo no soy muy bueno en Español).